


A Third to the Victim List

by unrealistically



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Addicted Bryce, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, Implied Justin/Alex, M/M, Obsessed Bryce, One-Sided Clay/Bryce, Protective Tony, Rape, Suicide Attempt, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistically/pseuds/unrealistically
Summary: Clay had a bad feeling, buried at the very bottom of his stomach, that something was going to go wrong.He looked back at his parked bike longingly, wondering if going to Bryce's house was a mistake.After a minute or two of consideration, he shook his head, continuing onward.





	1. Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> First work of writing, take it easy and make sure to leave some constructive criticism, it would be highly appreciated and thank you!

Clay had a bad feeling, buried at the very bottom of his stomach, that something was going to go wrong.

He looked back at his parked bike longingly, wondering if going to Bryce's house was a mistake.

After a minute or two of consideration, he shook his head, continuing onward.

Clay hesitantly walked up Bryce's doorsteps, clearly terrified about what the outcome of this crazy plan may be. Knowing what Bryce did by listening to the tapes, Clay has come to the realization that Bryce is capable of doing anything. Sick fucker. He presses his finger on the doorbell and attempts to regain a confident posture. Clay waits a few seconds, and after that, he considers leaving and coming back another time, when the door opens. Bryce appears behind the now open door. Clay brushes off the feel of disappointment.

"Jensen, the fuck do you want?" Bryce's tone seemed more surprised than angry.

Though Clay felt the need to punch Bryce square in the face right at that moment, he needed to contain his anger. He had to get Bryce to confess the truth about what he did in order for his plan to work. Clay is withdrawn from his thoughts as he responds. "Hey, Bryce," Clay starts. "Listen, I was wondering, if, I mean I was hoping you wouldn't mind, I know it's weird but I was wondering if I could buy some weed?" Clay stutters. "It's kind of an emergency."

Bryce looks at him with disbelief. "You want to buy some weed.. from me?"

Clay's heart is beating a mile a minute. He's paranoid that Bryce won't believe him but he answers anyways, "If you wouldn't mind.."

Bryce just gives a careless shrug. "Why would I mind?" Bryce moves aside and gestures towards the inside of his home, "come on in." Clay, with much hesitation, steps into Bryce's house, instantly being hit with the scent of marijuana and another bitter smell. Clay wrinkles his nose, but quickly covers it up as Bryce makes himself visible again as he heads toward a wooden box that is laying on a small table. Clay gives the object a questioning look before focusing his attention back on Bryce. "So," Bryce starts. "You need some weed, huh?" He makes it to the mysterious box and opens it, revealing all kinds of legal and illegal substances.

"Yeah, uhm, I do." Clay mentally facepalms because of the stuttered and shaky response.

Bryce just nods as he continues searching through his drug box. "Because you got yours confiscated the other day," he infers. Clay nods in agreement, despite knowing that the weed that they found in his backpack was not his to begin with. "You heard about that?" Clay then asks, annoyed.

Bryce gives him a knowing look, "Yeah, everybody did. Anytime one of the squeaky clean kids gets dirty, it's pretty big news." Clay just mutters in agreement. He looks back up at Bryce as he continues talking. "I'm gonna hook you up this time, cause you seem desperate, and I happen to have a shitload on hand," Bryce says. "And you know, 420 brotherhood. But I'm not a dealer, okay? If you need a regular thing, I can hook you up with my guy." Again, Clay just nods in agreement. "My parents are in Ibiza, they won't be back for another week," Bryce states matter-of-factly. "So.. what do you want, like, an eighth?" Bryce looks up at Clay and Clay just gives him a blank stare, not knowing what an eighth actually was and how much it costed. His silence answers Bryce and Bryce continues looking in the box for the right amount.

"Gotta say, man. I did not take you for a stoner." Bryce says while rummaging through the box. Clay walked into, what he believed, was the living room of Bryce's house.

"Yeah, well.. I guess you never know what goes on in someone's life, right?" Clay responds. Clay looks out the window onto the patio. "I bet you have some great parties out here, huh?"

Bryce looks back at him. "Fuckin' legendary."

Clay notices that Bryce is waiting for him, with the weed in his hand. "Oh, shoot. Let me get my cash." Clay says as he's speed walking towards his bag, and starts rummaging through it, looking for the cash he was going to use to pay for the substance that he was likely to never use. "How much is it?" Bryce looks at Clay as he struggles to find the money that is owed. Bryce chuckles as he responds.

"You know what, buddy, fuck it. Just bring some to my next party. We'll call it even." Clay then nods and mutters in agreement as he closes his bag. Clay decided that time was running out and that he'd have to make a jump in conversation before it was too late.

"Hannah Baker told me about one of your parties," Clay mentioned nonchalantly. Bryce looks up and raises his brows.

"Hannah Baker," he starts. "Sucks what happened to her. She was such a beautiful girl. We had a thing, off and on. It was fun while it lasted." Bryce starts to walk towards his room, when Clay decides that he's had enough of Bryce's cover ups.

"You raped her!"

Bryce stops dead in his tracks at that. He turns. "What?"

"You fucking raped her, didn't you?" He insists. Bryce walks towards him at that.

"Dude," he starts. "Don't talk about what you don't know about." Clay was having none of his lies.

"Why did you do it?" He continues to question. Bryce rolls his eyes and gives a scoff.

"Thanks for coming. Now get out of my house." Bryce points to his door and gives Clay a look of expectation. Clay wasn't giving up just yet, though.

"Not until you admit it. Say what you did, just fucking say it!" Clay starts getting frustrated and Bryce gives a look of surprise.

"What business is it of yours?" He questions. "And she's dead anyway so it doesn't even matter. Just calm the fuck down, dude."

Clay was debating whether or not he himself was acting suspicious, and might reveal that he was recording Bryce, due to him asking Bryce straight-forward to admit that he did it, but he didn't care at this point. He just wanted him to admit it. "I need what I need, for you to admit what you did," Clay starts. "Here. Right out there," Clay then points out to a general area where the pool would be located. "A week before she slit her wrists and died at home, you fucking raped her there." Bryce gave him a pointed look.

"She came to my party. Mine. She got into the hot tub with me, without a bathing suit on," Bryce gets into Clay's face as he continues. "She made eyes, she wanted it. I know it's hard for you to hear, that your crush wasn't pure and clean, but she wanted me to fuck her. She fucking wanted it." Clay's heard enough, and he can't control himself as he takes a forceful swing at Bryce's face. Bryce staggers back a bit, but not as much as Clay would've hoped.

"Now, why'd you have to do that?" Bryce questions. Before Clay can react, Bryce returns a punch, making Clay black out for a bit. He returns mentally, but is hit with another punch, and another. Clay cannot regain himself as he's continuously hit with punches delivered by Bryce. Finally, Clay falls to the floor. Bryce gives a hard kick to Clay's stomach, making him groan and whine in pain. Bryce stares down at Clay, and scoffs. "You know, Clay," He says, breathless from beating him. "She was practically begging me to fuck her. If that's rape, then every girl at our school wants to be raped." Clay attempts to crawl away, on his fours, but is given another kick to his stomach, causing him to fall again. Bryce laughs. "And not just girls. I'm sure a couple of fags at our school would kill to let me fuck them. Like you."

Clay stops and widens his eyes, "What?" He manages to breathe out, too physically hurt in order to give a proper response. He hears Bryce snicker.

"Come on, Clay," Bryce states. "The whole school knows you fool around with every guy you can. You're such a fucking slut, you just don't act like it at school." Clay's heart clenches while he just lays there on the ground, processing what he's hearing. Was he just hallucinating? He's pulled from his thoughts when he feels a pressure on his lower back and realizes that Bryce is straddling him from behind. Bryce leans down and whispers huskily in Clay's ear. "I'll make you scream and beg, and nobody'll help you. Just like nobody helped Hannah and Jessica." Clay has come to the sick realization on what Bryce is intending to do and starts struggling and thrashing around, hoping to get out of Bryce's hold, but one of Bryce's hands forces Clay's arms behind his back. Bryce was always a lot bigger than Clay. Clay gives a sound of desperation and takes a couple of short and ragged breaths. Bryce laughs at Clay below him.

"This is going to feel so good," Bryce thought out loud and licked his lips in anticipation, wanting to already force himself inside Clay who had gone silent and who was merely gritting his teeth and breathing heavily. "I've always wondered how it'd feel to fuck a guy, heard it was a lot better than with a girl, but we'll see, won't we?" Bryce slipped off Clay's pants and boxers with his other hand like it was a job that he was unusually good at. He pulled out a vial of lube from his front jean pocket and smirked as he opened the bottle, smearing some of the substance onto his fingers. Clay gave up trying to struggle out of his grasp as he was given many kicks and punches all over his body if he attempted to escape. Clay was too weak to do anything now.

Clay let out a sharp gasp when he felt a cold and wet finger enter him. Bryce was tormenting him. He pushed his fingers deeper, moving them to feel and explore the helpless teen. Suddenly Clay felt Bryce hit a bundle of nerves that made him arch his back slightly when the surprising jolt of pleasure hit his body. Bryce smirked at this, and pushed his fingers even deeper, angling them so that he kept continuously massaging Clay's prostate. Clay was whimpering and letting out weak and unintended moans now. "I knew you wanted this.." Bryce murmured as he continued.

"Go to hell you fucking rapist," Clay managed to whisper. "You won't get away with this."

He heard Bryce let out loud chuckles. "No one will know shit."

Clay's heart stops when he hears a zipper become undone, and sounds of Bryce's jeans and boxers being discarded. Clay gave one last leap of faith as he pushed upwards and towards the direction away from Bryce, but he forced Clay down again, leaving Clay hopeless in the situation. "Please don't do this, Bryce," Clay gives a final attempts of stopping Bryce. "Please." Bryce shakes his head, and doesn't respond. He pushed slightly forwards, teasing Clay's ass with the tip of his cock, making the teen shrivel in discomfort. Finally, Bryce stopped teasing him and pushed inside Clay with a powerful thrust, groaning out loud when he felt Clay's walls press tightly around his cock. Clay screamed in shock and pain. Bryce went slow at first, thrusting into Clay with slow ease, but then he increased his pace, going quicker and mercilessly, giving no mind to Clay begging him to stop. Clay was disgusted with how much of an animal Bryce was as he groaned and fucked messily. Clay let out tears and was praying for it to be over soon.

"Holy fuck, you're tight," Bryce groaned as he continued thrusting into Clay. Clay attempted to think of anything else while being fucked on the floor of Bryce's home. Anything to distract him of the fact that Bryce was raping him. Bryce finally let out a moan of pleasure as he came inside of Clay, who let out a struggled cry at the same time. After what seemed like forever, Bryce let go of his grasp on Clay, who instantly limped to his backpack and sped as much as he could towards the door. His hand was on the knob when he heard Bryce speak.

"Clay, if you tell anybody," Bryce threatens. "I will kill you."

Clay didn't even look back when he left his house. On the bright side of the shitty situation, he at least had solid proof about Bryce, and he was not going to keep quiet.


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay has yet to tell anybody about what he captured on his recorder.
> 
> \----
> 
> Clay and Bryce meet again at school.

"Clay."

_Did that happen?_

"Clay?" The voice persists, after not getting an answer.

_There's no fucking way. How could I allow this to happen? Why did this even happen in the first place? Why haven't I went to the fucking police-_

"Clay!"

Clay practically flinches as Tony lightly calls his name. Tony rests his hand on his friend's shoulder. Clay looks at Tony for a split second then continues to play with his cafeteria food with a fork. The cafeteria seemed to be much more lively than usual, much to Clay's dismay. His peers were all talking and laughing, while he was sulking at a table with only Tony to attempt to comfort him. Tony didn't even know why Clay was being so distant and not at all talkative. Clay's head began to hurt because all of the noise in the school cafeteria. He groans and puts his head in has hands, closing his eyes and thinking of happier times in his life, anything to divert his focus on what happened just a couple days previous. Tony moves his hand from Clay's shoulder to his back, rubbing circles.

"Are you feeling sick, Clay?" Tony asks with genuine concern. "I can take you to the nurse if you want." Clay just continues to look at his plate of school lunch slop and shakes his head.

"I'm feeling.." he pauses, trying to think of a word other than anything negative, in order to not worry Tony. "Okay." He finishes, very unconvincing. Tony shoots him a weird look and persists.

"Are you sure?" He questions. Clay gives him a nod of reassurance.

"You worry about me too much," Clay says in a joking manner. "I'm fine, seriously." He finishes. He brushes off the worrying in attempts to change the topic about how he's doing, because the truth is he's not doing okay. He's not doing fine, or not even bad. It's much worse than that. Clay hasn't gotten a wink of sleep after leaving Bryce's house that night, and never even left his room until he had to this morning. He didn't really have a choice on the latter because after what Bryce had done to his body, he didn't want to attract attention to himself by his parents if he were to limp around the house. When his parents questioned why he stayed in his room for long periods of time he just brushed it off as being sick, and sick he was.

However, he wasn't sick with an illness such as a cold or fever. He was sick of a lot of people he's surrounded by everyday. He was sick of how cruel the world can be to certain individuals who don't deserve the cruelty. He was sick of how unjust things are in life. Sick of living in the same town as his own assaulter. Sick of going to the same school as him.

He was sick of being alive.

_Was it really my fault that this happened?_

Clay gets up with his tray of uneaten food. Tony was going to comment on how Clay didn't even take a bite of his food but Clay holds up his finger, silencing him. "I'm just not hungry," he said with a tone of casualty. "I'll be right back." As Clay walks towards the cafeteria's trash can, he takes the time to finally examine his surroundings. Courtney was sitting with her usual two pals, they were like peas in a dead, rotting pod. When Courtney returned his look, she smiled and gave a small wave. Clay turned away. _Fake bitch._

Clay continued looking around the cafeteria. There was Justin and Alex, talking in small whispers in a secluded corner of the cafeteria. Clay raised a brow. Seeing them talking so closely was surprising enough, let alone not wanting to murder each other. He turned to the other side of the cafeteria to see the table of the usual suspects, as Clay would like to refer them as from now on. At the table sat Marcus, Zach, Sheri and Jessica. They were all talking, as if they didn't have anything to do with the death of somebody they used to call a friend. Bryce wasn't among them, though, thankfully. Clay shook his head in disgust as he closed his eyes and started to think back to happier moments. Though soon after, he ran into a brick wall.

He almost scolded himself for being an idiot for running into a wall, but it was soon revealed that it wasn't a wall that he ran into. When Clay looked up, there stood Bryce, smiling evilly down at Clay. Clay backed a couple steps away from Bryce, as if Bryce had just contracted a disease. Bryce gives a small chuckle as Clay starts to subtly quiver. Time seemed to slow down as Clay's ears started to ring and his vision seemed to drown everything around him out, forced to only focus on Bryce who was now standing closer in front of Clay.

"You gotta be careful," Bryce says with a tone of casualty. "Could've gotten my varsity jacket all dirty. That would be a shame, **wouldn't it**?" Clay nearly flinches as Bryce says the last two words, in a tone that suggested that Bryce would do as much as harm Clay again if it ever happened. Clay gulped and looked down.

"I'm sorry," he says, mind no longer controlling the words that were fluently leaving his mouth. "I should've watched where I was going." Clay nearly winces as Bryce gives a smile and pats his shoulder. Bryce's hand stays there as he slowly starts to caress it. Clay freezes.

"Good boy." Bryce says in a slow and low voice, as if suggestive. Feeling sick to the stomach, Clay quickly goes around him after the short touch of physical contact and dumps his food in the trash, while practically rushing to the nearest bathroom.  He doesn't look back, although he should have, for he would've seen that Bryce followed him shortly after he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, loves! I'll have more tomorrow, so stay tuned! <3


	3. Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Clay..
> 
> I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there will be.. explicit stuff in this chapter. So if you don't like reading stuff that are heavily related to forceful sex and abuse, then I advise you not to read.
> 
> But then, if you reached as far as this chapter then I don't see how you aren't okay with reading about that type of stuff soooooo....
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the day late update! Please forgive me!
> 
>  
> 
> I hate myself for making this chapter.

Clay opened the bathroom door and looked around. After looking under the stalls and finding no feet present, he thankfully declared the bathroom to be empty. He gives out a sigh of relief and went to the sink to wash his face. He hoped it would give him a slight boost of much needed energy. It wasn't likely, because every time Clay thought back to what happened to him, everything started to slowly die out. His enthusiasm, interest in things he used to enjoy.. obviously those things and more died out after Hannah died, but it had gotten worse.

Clay won't eat, he won't sleep, and he's been showering every chance he could when he was at home, as if trying to wash the dirtiness and imaginary markings that Bryce left on him. When his parents took note of his recent hobbies, they decided to lay low when they booked an appointment with his usual psychiatrist and doctor. They didn't ask Clay about his recent hobbies. They didn't want to cause suspicion that they knew something was up.

If only they knew what.

Clay thanked the lords that there wasn't a mirror in the bathroom, so it didn't allow him to see how devastating he may have looked. Clay's heart gave a little jump and he let out a small squeak as a loud bell sounded, signaling that lunch hour was over. Clay walks towards the sinks and takes a deep breath. He drops his backpack near the sink and turns the cold water on. He looks towards his backpack and nearly gags at the thought of what he recorded that night. He didn't even touch the recorder after the incident. His eyelids seemed to droop as he diverted his attention to the sink and leaned forward, face down in it as his mind starts to drift elsewhere. He splashes some cold water on his face as he hears the door open. Thinking it's just some people wanting to use the restroom, he turns off the faucet and starts to stand up from his bent over position until he feels a strong and forceful hand on his hips and one on his lower back, holding him back down in place. Clay's mind comes to an immediate mode of panic and Clay's body freezes as he holds in his breath.

"You know Clay," the voice starts. Clay's eyes widen as he recognizes the voice belonging to his recent assaulter. "Last Friday was so fun, I figured we could go for Round 2, what do you say?" Clay puts his hands on the sink as he tries to push himself upwards, but it seemed impossible when Bryce was holding him down. "It's not like you have a say in this anyway.." Bryce murmurs as he leans forward, his growing hard on in his jeans now pushing into Clay's rear. Clay let out a cry of shock and defeat, which made Bryce grin lustfully. "You're so hot when you're defenseless and weak," Bryce says. "Ready for me, aren't you?"

"Please, no," Clay whispered weakly, hot tears now traveling down his cheeks. "Not again, please Bryce.."

Bryce's face darkens. "You'll see," he starts. "You'll see your love for me."

Just as Clay was about to ask Bryce what he meant, the bathroom door opened, revealing a small boy, seemingly a freshman. Just as Clay was about to cry for help, Bryce, quite literally, yelled at the boy to leave, screaming "Get the fuck out!" The boy gave a small squeak and left the same second that he entered. Bryce sighs, muttering to himself as he lets go of his grasp on Clay. He walks towards the door. Clay's hopes went up as he thought that Bryce was going to leave the bathroom, but that soon diminished when Bryce locked the door.

As if on cue, the school bell rang, insinuating that 6th period had started. Bryce turned back to Clay, smiled maliciously at him, it made Clay want to throw up. "Now that distractions will be out of the way, we can continue." Just as Bryce stepped forward, Clay darted for the door. It was a stupid move, as Bryce was covering most of the entry way that lead to the door. Bryce grabbed Clay's arm, causing him to gasp in pain. Bryce pinned Clay's grasped arm behind his back and pushed Clay's body forward, slamming him against the tiled wall with a force that made Clay weak. Luckily, Clay was quick enough to move his head to the side so he didn't receive any facial damage.

Bryce's other hand moved to an area under Clay's stomach, forcing it back so that Clay's ass was pushed out. Bryce then moved the hand under Clay's shirt, exploring his whole upper body area. Clay's face reddened and he let out a single tear. Again, Clay felt a familiar feeling as something pressed into his rear. He let out a gasp as he felt lips sucking and kissing on his neck and ear. Clay shivered as he continued to feel Bryce's hand exploring his body. What seemed like an eternity, his hand finally rested on his ass, fondling it.

"You're so sexy like this," Bryce whispers in a husky voice. "Vulnerable and ready to be claimed." Bryce moves his hand from Clay's ass and undoes Clay's pants and undergarments, Clay felt exposed, even more than he was the first time this happened. Bryce is in the midst of undressing himself when Clay attempts to scream, but his voice is cut off as Bryce takes his hand and wraps it around Clay's mouth. Bryce snarls.

"Don't fucking scream," he hisses. "If you scream after I remove my hand, then you will regret it, hear me?" Clay just nods his head, and feels Bryce's hand being removed from his mouth area. Clay obeys Bryce and doesn't give a single sound, scared of what Bryce would do if he went against Bryce's wishes.

Knowing Bryce, he was capable of anything.

Bryce finishes undressing and holds his full erection in his hand. "Think we can do without the lube?" Clay starts shaking his head quickly, it already hurt with lube, so it probably wouldn't be any less painful. In response, Bryce just plants a kiss on Clay's neck and places the head of his dick against Clay's hole. Clay tenses up and braces himself for the pain to come. Bryce chuckles and slowly starts to thrust in Clay. Clay tries his hardest not to make a sound but fails as Bryce is only a couple inches inside of him and lets out a loud scream. Bryce again wraps his hand around Clay's mouth.

"You shouldn't have done that," he hisses. "Now you're in for it." Before Clay can process what he heard, Bryce thrusts into Clay, deep and with force. Clay lets out a sharp and muffled scream as Bryce continues to thrust into him, increasing his pace each time. Clay can feel tears blinding his eyes and falling down his cheeks as he's continuously fucked without mercy. Bryce lets out low groans filled with ecstasy and lust.

"You're so fucking tight, Clay." Bryce murmurs breathlessly as he continues to pound into Clay. "Thought that our first fuck session would loosen you up a bit," he continues while fucking Clay and ignoring his gasps and whines. "But I guess your body knows that I love it better when you're tight."

Clay's body felt like nothing as it was being manipulated and controlled by Bryce. It seemed that Clay had no control of the situation, so he just ignored the pain and quietly sobbed. Clay let out a surprised moan when Bryce hit his prostate area. Bryce grinned as he continued thrusting in that same direction, continuously poking at Clay's prostate, causing Clay to moan in guilty pleasure even more. Clay cursed his body for betraying him.

"See, Clay?" Bryce questioned. "Don't fight it and you'll be enjoying this a lot more." Bryce knew he was close, so he took advantage of his remaining energy and thrusted hard, deep and quickly into Clay's abused hole, making Clay let out muffled screams. Bryce groaned as he finally came inside of Clay. Hot semen spilled out of Clay, trailing down Clay's thighs and floor as Bryce slowly removed his cock from Clay's ass. Bryce, with his free hand, reached for the paper towel dispenser and wiped his cock clean of any cum that was remaining. He grabbed a couple more and wiped Clay's legs, thighs and hole of any cum that was seen.

_How fucking considerate._

"It's like I'm addicted to you," Bryce finally speaks. "I'll always keep coming back to you, Clay."

After Bryce was done cleaning themselves up, he planted a final kiss on Clay's neck, which was already marked with hickeys. He nibbled on Clay's earlobe and whispered huskily,

"I love you, baby."

* * *

 

Clay couldn't even handle being at school after what happened. After Bryce left Clay in the bathroom after threatening him not to tell a soul, Clay picked up his backpack and practically limped out of school, riding his bike standing up because if he were to sit, then he'd be in major pain. Luckily his mother was at work and his dad was too busy napping on the couch to notice Clay arriving home an hour early from school. Clay quickly headed to the bathroom and went into the shower. Clay tried so hard to scrub every single part of his body of any remaining filth that was still on him, which was pretty much all over. Even after showering for over half an hour, he still felt filthy.

His dad was still napping by the time Clay was done, and Clay went into his room and screamed into his pillow. A little afterwards, he started to sob. How could this have happened again? Could he have prevented this?

But that's when Clay remembered.

He had proof.

Or did he?

Clay quickly got up and went to his closet where the tape recorder was stored. He brought it out and set it on the desk carefully, paranoid of breaking it and ruining the only chance he had in turning Bryce in. He pressed play on the recorder, and his heart stopped.

Nothing played back.

He gave the recorder a weird look, and started scrolling through the recent recordings. After attempting to do so, something popped up. He looked at the message that was practically blaring on the screen, and it continued to taunt him.

**There are no recordings on this device**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a lovely comment and I'll see you in a day or two with another update!
> 
> Poor Clay..


	4. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay's neck is marked with hickeys, bruises and bite marks.
> 
> A certain someone notices.
> 
> Suspicion arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

Clay thought the scarf looked okay.

At least it was enough to cover up.

It was a color of blood red, with a streak of dark black running through the middle. On the bad side, it would easily attract attention from anybody around him, cause Clay never in his life wore a scarf, but it was the only way Clay would be able to hide his markings. He attempted the cold spoon to the neck technique to get rid of the hickeys, but it did no luck to him. Clay had gotten more and more frustrated with each attempt that he made to remove the evil marks that were very noticeable on his neck. He eventually gave up after an hour of trying, and decided to go with one of his mother's scarves.

His mother thought Clay was absolutely crazy when he entered her room and asking if she had a scarf, while continuing to rub at his neck, seemingly not letting his hand fall. She gave him a weird look as she rummaged through her wardrobe closet and pulled out the only one she could manage to find. After she gave the scarf to him, Clay instantly left the room, without saying another word. His mother scoffed and thought,  _We need to book that appointment to a sooner time.._

Clay internally groaned as he looked at his outfit in the mirror. Black jeans, a gray fuzzy sweater, some black shoes made by an unknown brand, and of course, the scarf. He almost didn't recognize himself in the mirror, but then again, who would? After what happened to Clay, twice, it's no surprise that Clay doesn't even know who he is anymore. The outfit was something he hadn't even worn since freshman year, and that was only one time because the winter cold was too harsh at that time.

Something did tick him off, though.

He looked completely normal.

Better, even.

After everything that happened, he managed to make himself look.. seemingly like how he would usually look, despite the outfit of course. It obviously differentiated from his usual bland sweatshirts, long sleeves and blazers. But other than that, his skin seemed to be more healthy, the wound on his forehead was pretty much nonexistent, and his hair had started to grow a bit so that he was able to actually style it a little bit.

Nothing really changed about Clay other than his outfit and hairstyle, which was just slightly gelled to the side. An outfit and hairstyle was just a minor thing, so Clay didn't really worry about what the people around him would ask about. A new outfit? Yeah! Hair finally starting to grow out? You know it!

Wrong.

Tony and Clay are best friends. Best friends are for many things, but their main job is to see if the other is doing okay.

Clay should've known that Tony was always persistent when he didn't get an answer that was unsatisfactory. That Tony always had a mind full of curiosity. That Tony always cared about Clay, ever since they met.

To Tony, finding out if Clay was doing okay was just instinctual. 

* * *

 

Clay's fingers shake as he turns the dial on his locker. Clay constantly looked behind and around him, taking in the surroundings of his very own personal hell. Students were mainly minding their own business, talking and laughing among themselves. Some people were occasionally and casually saying some compliments or greetings towards Clay. Clay returned them without care as he headed towards his first class. As he is walking through the hallways, he looks up from his abiding stare at the floor and shortly comes in eye contact with a person who Clay now hated. A person who makes Clay's life a living hell every single day.

Bryce.

Clay breaks eye contact as he diverts his gaze to the pathetic suicide prevention posters on the wall. He pretends to be interested as he continues to trudge forward, nearing his first class. As he's about to pass Bryce, he feels a sudden and firm grip on his arm. He stops abruptly and looks up at the cause, and his heart starts beating rapidly when he sees Bryce again. Bryce smirks down at Clay.

"I like the new outfit," he menacingly whispers. Clay visibly gulps under Bryce's lustful stare. "Really suits you. And those jeans hug your ass real nice.." The hallways seem to empty as the bell is near to signal. People around them take a few questioning glances, but don't decide to intervene. Clay tries to move from Bryce's grip, but Bryce just grips tighter. Clay starts to panic as he looks around to see the hallways empty. When Bryce looks around, he shows a look of satisfaction.

Just as Bryce was about to say something, an approaching voice is heard.

"Yo, Bryce, what're you doing?" They both turn to the voice and see that it was Zach Dempsey approaching them. Bryce basically changes in character as he sees him. His facial expression changes from lust and wanting back to his own cocky and careless self. Bryce hesitantly lets go of his grip on Clay, who then immediately flees the situation altogether, not looking back towards the two as they start conversing. He makes it back to his class in time just before the bell rings.

_Thanks, Zach._

* * *

Lunch hour finally rolls around, and Clay is thankful that he doesn't have to (painfully) sit through 5 hours of pure boredom. As Clay approaches the table he always sits at, Tony is there waiting for him, but is focused on his phone screen. Clay gives a small smile and feels something seeming of excitement, but quickly brushes it off as he sits across from Tony. Tony looks up and instantly notices Clay's new appearance, giving a smile. Clay's heart warms up at that.

"Well this is new," Tony says, turning off his phone to focus his full attention on his best friend.

"What's new?" Clay questioned, while taking out his homemade lunch from his backpack. Tony gives him a weird look.

"You just look.." Tony paused while trying to find the right word to say. "Different." Clay pouts and pretends to be hurt.

"Wow, thanks Tony," he says. Tony starts turning a shade of red as he stumbles upon his next words.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way," he stutters out. "You look really good, Clay."

This time Clay's the one to blush. He mutters thanks and they eat in a comfortable silence. There was just an easiness that Clay felt when he was around Tony. Clay probably thought that it had something to do with being best friends with him for so long, but deep down he could tell it wasn't just that. 

Clay takes this time to look around the cafeteria again. Everything seemed like yesterday. Courtney was still sitting with her friends at the same table, same seats, just talking about whatever dumb shit they talked about. Justin and Alex were sitting across from each other at a table outside, seeming not to mind the cold weather. It seemed like they were friendly with each other because they kept talking and laughing with so much ease and casualty.

Clay looked towards where the two used to sit, and spotted the usual people at the table. Except, unlike yesterday, Bryce was there as well, talking and laughing with his friends. Clay quickly looked away, scared of making eye contact with Bryce again, knowing what could happen if he did. Apparently, being around other people didn't affect anything at all. But maybe being around Tony would.

As if on cue, Tony spoke up again.

"Clay," Tony starts. Clay set down his barely eaten sandwich and looked at Tony with a questioning gaze. Tony gives him the same look back. Tony hesitates, almost as if not wanting to ask the question. Clay gives him a curious look.

"What is it, Tony?" He asks, voice filled with now anxiousness and curiosity.

Tony gestures to an exposed part of Clay's neck, where the scarf had failed to cover up.

"What is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next chapter!


	5. Discoverings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide seems pleasant to Clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update, I was REALLY tired and exhausted.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Time seemed to stop around the two of them, and Clay's heart starts to speed up. Clay follows Tony's gaze and his eyes rest upon one of the many hickeys that rested on his neck, though only the exposed one showed. Clay widened his eyes and quickly covered it up with the scarf again. Tony gives Clay a suspicious but also worried look. Clay starts to redden as he thinks of something to say.

"It's just a bruise," he shakily replied as he quickly gathered his leftover lunch into a pile. "I'm fine." Clay looks down, avoiding eye contact with Tony as he starts to get up, but feels a firm hand on his shoulder as he is quickly set back down by Tony. Clay was about to protest but it turns into a short gasp as he feels Tony, quite aggressively, pulling off Clay's scarf, revealing all of the marks. Tony's eyes widen and Clay's heart starts beating rapidly. Tony seemed at a loss of words as Clay just sits there, staring at the floor in defeat.

"What the fuck happened to you, Clay?" Tony shakily questioned, worry evident in his voice. Clay starts to rapidly shake his head, scared of the tears that were threatening to spill. He gets up from his sitting position, hoping that they weren't attracting any attention. He takes a quick look around, and everybody seemed to be minding their own business.

"Please," he quietly pleads, eyes watery. "Just forget about it okay?" Though it was worth a shot, Clay knew that Tony would not forget about this, even if he did get an answer. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"No," Tony said forcefully, voice starting to break. "What is happening with you, Clay? Who the fuck did this to you?" Clay just shook his head, not wanting to answer.

"This isn't your battle to fight," he slowly said, sadness overwhelming his voice. He started gathering his things. "Please just drop it, okay?" He picked up the abandoned scarf that was on the table and wrapped it around his neck again, while Tony was just staring at him in shock and disbelief. Clay turned around, afraid of breaking down crying in front of him, and the people in the cafeteria. He starts to walk away but feels a strong hand on his arm, holding him in place. Clay starts to panic, as it reminds him of Bryce and how forceful he tended to be. His heart starts to beat even faster after recalling the events that took place just yesterday and a couple days before that. He couldn't hold back the tears that were starting to fall.

"Clay-" Tony started, but Clay turned around to look at him, tears streaming down his face. Tony's heart swelled as he saw this. Clay forcefully withdrawed his arm.

"Please, Tony," he said, voice rough and cracking. "Just leave me alone."

He quickly left the cafeteria, leaving Tony stunned and heartbroken.

_Leave him alone?_

_Yeah fucking right._

Clay should've known that Tony was practically in love with him. 

* * *

 

A couple days go by with Clay not at school. And Tony tried to give him space, he really did.

But Tony just cared about him too much.

The third day that Clay didn't go to school, Tony went to his house, in hopes of answers. His parents told him that Clay wasn't feeling good and that he wasn't going to attend school for another two weeks. Tony knew there was more to what they said, but he didn't make that evident. He gave a quick thanks and left, heading to his car parked a little ways down the street from the house.

There he waited in his car, like he always did.

He waited for Clay.

* * *

 

A couple hours pass, and the night starts to get colder and darker, but Tony was used to this. He and Clay always used to love the night sky and cool breeze. They would always go somewhere at night, whether it were simple places such as the park or beach, or more interesting places like a lake or a monument. After the whole situation with Hannah happened, these things didn't happen as often. In fact, they never really happened at all, the only times that these things took place was when Tony found Clay listening to the tapes by himself at places where they used to go together.

There was that one time when they rock climbed, though.

And when Tony came out to Clay, shocked that Clay didn't even know. He thought it was obvious, was it not?

His heart practically broke when Clay thought that the rock climbing was solely about the tapes and not in any way romantic. All Tony could do was just mutter out a word and nod to show agreement.

He really missed hanging out with him.

Tony's eyes started to get lazy and he started to get sleepy, but he pinched himself awake.

_A couple more minutes, and then I'll leave._

The couple minutes pass, and Tony is about to turn on his car when Clay's front door opens. Tony looks to see Clay, in his classic hoodie and jean combo, walking down his steps and onto his bike. Clay quickly starts pedaling off, and Tony waits a few moments before following his path. He was careful not to get caught, like he usually did. He turned off his car lights as he followed Clay, hoping that being on the street and around cars would make his vehicle blend in. After a while, Clay finally took a turn into a building's parking lot. The building was fairly big in stature, and it seemed to be newly built.

The building was labeled The RAINN Organization Center.

Tony watched as Clay walked the rest of the way towards the front doors. He parked his bike near the entrance and seemed hesitant to enter the building. After he took a couple of deep breaths, he went inside. Tony was stumped on what to do next. Confront Clay? Go inside the building too? He didn't even know what a RAINN Organization was.

Tony pulled out his phone and typed it in. The result instantly sent Tony in a state of shock.

**RAINN | Rape, Abuse and Incest National Network**

After Tony had a few scattered thoughts gathered, he drove off, towards Clay's house.

* * *

 

There was a sound, like a school bell, signalling that the meeting was over.

"Just remember everyone," Cheyenne, the RAINN leader, started. "We understand what you're all going through, and we'll all get through it together. Hopefully I'll see you next week, everybody." Everyone started to get up and chat with other people. The whole room was overwhelming with depression and sadness, and Clay didn't like a lot of the people who were in the room.

Especially the ones that gave weird looks and even snickered when he talked about what happened to him.

All because he was a boy.

In fact, he was the only boy in the room. Every other victim seemed to be a girl.

As soon as Cheyenne finished speaking, he bolted out of the room and back outside, where his bike was standing. He couldn't stand being in there. And it wasn't just because he was embarrassed or ashamed that he was the only boy there, or just because people were judging him when he was speaking. He just didn't want to be given fake words of encouragement.

It made him hate life even more than he already had.

He stood on his bikes pedals and rode off, still not being able to sit without experiencing pain. He biked and biked, trying not to cry, but failing as his eyes started to water. He wiped them off with his hoodie sleeve and continued to pedal.

His parents were out for the night. His mother was at her brother's house, taking care of him. He was apparently very ill with the flu, and his mom wouldn't be back home until the morning. His father was at the office, and he was told through a text message that he was probably going to be there until midnight.

Tonight seemed like a good time.

He biked all the way to a store where he knew was open at this hour.

The Baker's pharmacy.

He parked his bike near the front like he did at the RAINN center and entered the store. He saw Mr. Baker at the front desk, head in his hands. Clay was considering leaving him to his thoughts and exiting the store when he looked up, and gave off a surprised look, and then changed it to a small smile. They must not have a lot of customers. Clay gave a small smile back and started looking through the aisles. He looked through the tools department, hoping to find what he was looking for. Hammers, nails, screwdrivers, toolboxes, but nothing that he was looking for. Just as he was about to give up and try another store, something caught his eye.

A pack of razor blades.

The blades seemed to shine, as if taunting him.

He instantly grabbed them and brought them to the front desk. Mr. Baker rang up the item. He seemed like a robot, he moved stiffly and looked very emotionless. Maybe he was just exhausted.

If Mr. Baker wasn't so unfocused and tired, he'd notice what Clay was buying. He would've asked Clay why he was buying just a pack of razors and nothing else. And why he looked so pale, and so haggard, and also depressed. He would've put two and two together, and realized what he was intending to do, and he might've stopped him. He would've at least advised him that people do love him, and that there's always a bright side. That taking his own life would not resolve problems.

But Mr. Baker was exhausted that night, and he didn't take notice.

They both muttered goodbye to each other and Clay left the store, mind forming a plan.

He was going to commit suicide.

* * *

 

Clay felt like he was floating.

The breeze of cool air hitting him as he biked home felt peaceful, it reminded him of when he and Tony used to hang out. They used to always go to random places, and talk about life. Just talk, nothing else. They'd occasionally share a laugh, and tease each other at times, but that's what friends do. Clay smiled as he thought back to those memories, especially the time where they went rock climbing, which was the most recent adventure they went on. It was to get away from all of the bullshit for an hour or two, and Clay really needed it.

It's what Clay wanted in life. Nothing to stress about, nothing to mourn.

But life just doesn't work that way.

He came to a stop as he reached his driveway. He put the bike near his front porch steps and held onto his pack of razors as he entered his house. He looked around as he went inside, noting of the lights being off, the way he left them before he went to the RAINN meeting. He gave a sigh of relief, but he was still terrified. He was aware of what he was planning on doing, and he knew that in the long run he might regret it, but he didn't care.

He wanted the pain to go away, for the last time.

He took off his hoodie and set it on the couch and he went up the stairs. His fingers were shaking, his eyes were twitching and still watery with tears and his breathing was scattered and ragged. He tightened his hold on the pack of razors as he approached his room. He entered, and his heart jumped as he saw Tony sitting on his bed, inspecting his belongings. His CDs, clothes, notes, and his schoolwork. Tony practically jumped up from the bed as he saw Clay enter the room.

"Tony, what the hell?" Clay asked. Tony gave him a sad look, but it quickly changed into a confused one as he took note to what was in Clay's hand.

"Clay.." he quietly whispered. "What is that?" Clay, again, started to tear up. He hid the razors behind his back.

"None of your business, Tony," he said, intending his voice to sound forceful but it came out as weak. "Why are you here, how did you even get in?" Tony ignored his questions as he walked up to Clay, grabbing at the object behind his back, he took hold of the razor pack and his heart started to swell again. 

"Clay," he said again. "Please tell me you weren't going to.." his voice died out as Clay started to sob, head in his hands as the tears came down. Tony threw the pack of blades on the bed and embraced his friend in a hug, and Clay returned it. They continued embracing for a couple minutes, as Clay was crying into Tony's shoulder. Tony would be lying if he said that he wasn't tearing up a bit too.

They finally let go of each other. Tony placed a thumb on Clay's cheek, rubbing away any remaining wetness that still lingered on them. He grabbed Clay's hand and pulled him onto the bed, both of them now sitting side by side. Clay took this opportunity to lay his head on Tony's shoulder, and they sat like this in a comfortable silence. This was common between them. They always enjoyed each other's presence, but they barely spoke at times. They just stood, sat or laid near each other on their adventures, not speaking a word. They both adored the silence. But Tony needed answers, so this was a silent moment that he'd have to end.

"Clay," he finally said, looking Clay in the eyes. "You need to tell me what happened. Were you.. raped?"

Clay just nodded, and looked down at his lap.

"Tell me who," he said with much force, after a minute of taking in what he just heard. "Who did it to you?"

Clay looked up at Tony. "If I told you," he started to say. "Would you believe me?"

Tony answered almost immediately. "Of course, Clay," he said. "I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Clay was very hesitant when he answered. He almost didn't want to, because he was afraid of what was going to happen afterwards. But he hit rock bottom, and there was no going below that. 

"Bryce," he said. "Bryce Walker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next chap! Leave a kudos and comment! love you!


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is beyond furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please please please forgive me for the late updates! Finals week has gotten me really tired and I was unable to update.
> 
> Guys I'm really bad at writing.

Tony was the first to break the long and deafening silence.

"We need to go," he said as he got up from Clay's bed. Clay gave him a confused look.

"Where are we going?" He asked Tony, who was now pacing around Clay's room, trying to hold in his anger. Clay then started to become a little scared, seeing as Tony's fists were clenched and had a face that resembled one of a killer.

"We have two options, Clay," he started to say. "One, we go to the police and get him fucking arrested." Clay looked towards his recorder that was abandoned on his desk and gave it a crestfallen look. He looked back up to Tony, who was still looking at him with intense compassion. "Or two.. I'll handle it myself."

Clay gave him yet another confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I want to fucking kill him!" Tony said while raising his voice, startling Clay. Tony took note of Clay's frightened face and softened his own. "I'm sorry Clay," he said with a hushed voice. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just hate the fact that he's getting away with this shit." Clay looked down to his folded hands in his lap.

"Would anyone even believe us?" Clay questioned, voice shaky. "Why would they believe us.. the police, my parents, our friends.. they won't." Clay's voice started to die out and he started to tear up again. Tony sat back down next to Clay on the bed and placed his hand on his best friends back, slowly rubbing circles.

"We can talk to the person who experienced it too," Tony suggested. Clay's mind went to Jessica, and how it was discovered through the tapes that she was raped too. Clay's heart clenched as he tried to focus on the present.

"She doesn't even believe it herself," Clay deadpanned. "So I doubt she'd believe us."

Tony frowned at this when he realized that what Clay said was true. Jessica still keeps telling herself that she wasn't raped that night, and that Hannah was lying on the tapes. Though, everyone around her knew that she was starting to doubt all of that. She was breaking down by the minute, and pretty soon she'd be forced to believe the tapes too. After all, why would a dead girl lie?

An idea popped into Tony's head.

"Clay," Tony started. "What if I told you, we could get proof of him admitting what he did?"

Clay looked up. "That would definitely do it," he said, voice low, remembering the recorder incident. "But how would we be able to get him to confess?"

Tony took out his phone from his jean pocket and waved it around and then put it back. He beckons to Clay as he's heading out of his bedroom door, signalling Clay to follow him. Clay shows a confused look. Tony gives a slight smirk.

"We're going to get this bastard to confess."

* * *

 

Clay was shaking as the car was moving. It didn't help that Tony's three other intimidating brothers were in the back of the car too, though Clay's nervousness seemed to calm down as they all acted friendly towards him. After Tony, much to Clay's dismay, told his brothers what Bryce had did to him, and what he wanted them to do, they were all wanting participation in the plan that Tony had came up with.

After some more discussion prior to the car ride, it was discovered that one of Tony's brothers is one of Bryce's drug dealers, which made the plan so much easier to execute. His brother phoned Bryce up and asked to talk with him, not making anything specific, which caused Bryce to question his motives. After some interrogation, Bryce hesitantly agreed to meet him behind an old abandoned building with the promise of free marijuana.

They all arrived at the building before Bryce.

The car came to a stop as it was parked behind the building. Everyone, including Clay, got out of the car. Tony and his brothers were all talking in hushed whispers, while Clay was awkwardly standing around and admiring things that weren't admirable. He felt a tap on his shoulder after quite some time and turned to see Tony. He gestured behind him and it was revealed that his brothers were all in position, hiding behind the building against the wall and waiting for Bryce.

They all waited in painful silence, but not for long. After a couple minutes, they heard a car pulling up around the corner of the building. Clay held his breath and they all prepared. Soon, Bryce turned the corner only to be grabbed at forcefully by two of the brothers. He was about to yell in protest but a quick but strong punch to his stomach silenced him, causing him to wince in pain. He widened his eyes as he spotted Clay and Tony a couple feet away. Tony walked up to him in quick strides and delivered another powerful punch to the same area. Bryce groaned and tried to bend over to hold his stomach but couldn't because he was being held by two of the Padilla brothers. Tony took out his phone and went to the camera app, and switched to video.

Tony pressed the record button.

"Okay, Bryce Walker," Tony started, voice filled with anger and determination. "The quicker you answer truthfully, the less pain you'll experience."

Before Bryce could speak a word, one of the brothers who wasn't holding him delivered yet another sharp blow, but to the face this time. Clay flinched as he thought he heard a slight crack, and hid behind Tony as the brother gave yet another punch to Bryce's face. Bryce gave a pathetic shout to stop.

"Did you rape Jessica Davis and Hannah Baker, Bryce?" Tony asked. Everyone seemed to stop in motion as the question was asked very directly. Bryce spat out some blood as he prepared his answer.

"No, you stupid fucking-" Bryce was in midst of finishing his sentence when one of the brothers gave a punch to his gut. Bryce gave a short scream and clenched his teeth.

"What did I just say, Bryce?" Tony questioned. "You answer honestly, then you don't feel as much pain.. but if you want to die of bone fractures and excessive bleeding right here then be my fucking guest." Clay flinched again as the brother delivered a quick punch to Bryce's face. "So, answer my question."

"Go fuck yourself." Bryce managed to hiss. "I won't confess shit." Tony gives a smirk and nodded to his brother, who gave a swift kick to Bryce's lower half of his leg, causing him to collapse to his knees.

"You really want to die, Bryce?" Tony questioned mockingly. "Just because you can't confess your secrets? It's just a question, you fuck."

His brother was about to deliver another punch but Bryce stopped him.

"Okay, okay!" He shouted, voice broken and eyes swollen, turning dark purple by the minute. "Okay.." He said, practically giving up his lies. Tony smiled maliciously at this.

"Did you rape Jessica Davis and Hannah Baker?" He asked again, prepared to give him a kick in the stomach himself. After a couple seconds of silence, Bryce nodded his head and looked down to the gravel. Tony nodded his head.

"See," he started. "That wasn't so hard was it? But we still have one more question."

Bryce groaned, but quickly regretted it as his brother was about to hit him again. Tony signaled him to wait, and his brother did so obediently. He turned back to Bryce, who was still being held by the other two brothers, who were smirking the entire time this interrogation was happening.

"Did you rape Clay Jensen too?" Tony's voice seemed to soften as he asked the question. It surprised everyone there, it was like a change in character. Bryce spat out some blood as he started to laugh. Bryce's laugh was very ugly, it was basically just a bunch of wheezing and coughing.

"What the fuck are you on? I would never fuck a fag-" Bryce was interrupted as the brother gave two kicks to his stomach. Bryce winced in pain and his eyes were starting to tear up. Tony grinned at this, seemingly satisfied, but not fully. Clay was shaking in fear and terror while still hiding behind Tony who was still filming with his phone.

"This is the last question," Tony said, voice determined. "Answer it and we'll be done. Did you rape Clay Jensen?"

"It's not rape if the faggot enjoyed it," Bryce started. "He was moaning like a bitch, begging for it." Clay reddened and was about to protest, but before he could even consider doing so, he saw Tony, who was pretty much fuming now, and looked like he could murder somebody.

"What the fuck did you say?" Tony asked, voice low and threatening. Bryce grinned evilly. It would've looked intimidating if he weren't held down and all beaten up.

"I said that the fag enjoyed it!" Bryce shouted. Before Bryce could continue, Tony couldn't hear anymore. He shoved the phone into Clay's shaking hands, and he swinged at Bryce's face, and continued to do so. Everyone there seemed to be surprised by Tony's actions. Tony continued to punch at Bryce's body, and aimed at anything, especially his face. After about eight powerful punches, Clay pressed stop on the recording and ran up to Tony, grabbing onto his arm, which was about to punch Bryce again.

"Stop!" Clay shouted, voice cracking. His face was wet with tears. Tony turned back to him and his face started to soften, but his breaths were still very heavy with exhaustion from the punching. After everyone had time to process what just happened, they all looked back to Bryce's body, which was now abandoned on the floor, and bleeding everywhere. He was still breathing, though.

"Okay," Tony said, giving a slight look of satisfaction. "We have our proof."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u kno what i want, kudos, comments, and love! <3
> 
> see u next chapter!


End file.
